Timeline
by AuroreBlue
Summary: Pourquoi Undertaker a-t-il abandonné son poste de Faucheur ? Pourquoi est-il devenu croque-mort ? Pourquoi cette obsession à ressusciter les morts ? Que représentent les médaille funéraires à ses yeux ? Un petit saut dans le passé pourrait aider à comprendre...


**Le passé d'Undertaker m'a toujours intriguée, pas vous ? Enfin bref, en tant que fille à l'imagination sans borne, j'ai fini par avoir mes propres théories... Et voici celle que je préfère !**

**Merci beaucoup de lire, sachez que je fais de mon mieux. Le personnage étant complexe, j'ai peur d'altérer sa personnalité, surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur lui...**

**Bien sur, Undertaker appartient à Yana Toboso, sinon ça ferait un moment que je l'aurait kidnappé...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il déambule entre les cercueils, les yeux dans le vague. Dehors, il pleuvait à verse et parfois un éclair déchirait le ciel, éclairant la pièce d'une intense lumière, la rendant encore plus sinistre qu'elle ne l'était. La porte et le fenêtres grinçaient sous les assauts du vent violent. Il faisait assez froid.

Il ne s'en souciait guère, perdu dans ses pensées.

A chaque fois, qu'il faisait ce temps-là, une bouffée de tristesse l'envahissait, et ils se remémorait, avec un certain vague à l'âme, des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Des souvenirs de la raison qui l'avait poussé à quitter son poste de faucheur.

_Ils avaient tout les deux le même age. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette femme... Il la connaissait depuis toujours, et c'était la seule Faucheuse, suite à une magouille de leur part. Elle s'était faite passer pour un homme, et avait ainsi intégré le lycée des Faucheurs. Bien évidemment, elle s'était faite prendre. Mais au vu de ses notes et de sa détermination, ils avaient fait une exception._

_ Ils se débrouillaient pour être toujours en mission ensemble. Si ils étaient forts individuellement, à deux ils étaient invincibles._

_Ils avaient fini par tomber amoureux._

Soudainement accablé, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent s'assoit sur un des cercueils. Lui reviennent en tête les longs et langoureux baisers qu'ils échangeaient, ces soirées agréablement interminables où le désir et le plaisir se mélangeait en une danse torride, suivies de réveils difficiles, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier la sensation des ses mains contre la peau pale et veloutée, entre les cheveux dorés et soyeux, sur le visage doux et harmonieux. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier les sourires scintillants de bonheur et d'amour qu'elle lui offrait à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait aimé !

_Envoyés en mission, ensemble, comme toujours. Il pleuvait à verse sur les rues Londonienne, et parfois un éclair déchirait le ciel, les éclairant d'une intense lumière. Le vent violent battait sur leur visages, faisait voler leur capes. La mission était simple en elle-même: chasser un démon qui volait beaucoup d'âmes. Seulement, le démon était particulièrement puissant._

_ Ils le trouvèrent, le coincèrent dans une ruelle, et le combat s'engagea. Il sortit sa faux, sa compagne matérialisait la sienne, une épée. Ils attaquèrent, le diable para leurs attaques les une après les autres. Il réussit à faire vaciller le démon, et elle en profita pour foncer lui asséner un puissant coup._

_ Le démon se reprit, et repoussa la femme, la désarmant. Il empoigna son épée, fonça sur l'homme, qu'il estimait être le plus dangereux. Celui-ci repoussa les attaques, mais le diable, en un coup de maître, réussit à lui donner un grand coup d'épée au visage. Il perdit l'équilibre._

_« Undertaker ! »_

Il entendait encore le cri de la jeune femme, hurlant son prénom. Si elle avait su...

Il connaissait la suite à présent. Si il l'avait su plus tôt, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Las, il ramena ses coudes sur ses genoux, posa – ou plutôt cacha – son visage entre ses mains. Il demeura ainsi immobile, tandis que défilait devant ses yeux le passage le plus douloureux.

_Elle se releva, inquiète pour l'homme qui venait de s'écrouler. Elle attrapa la faux, qu'il avait lâché dans sa chute, et fonça sur le démon. Il esquiva le coup, elle en porta un autre, puis il attaqua, elle esquiva, le combat devenant un ballet mortel où tournoyaient les lames sans trouver leur cible. Le shinigami argenté, recouvra vite ses esprits, et malgré le voile de sang qui couvrait ses yeux, fonça sur le démon. Il le percuta de plein fouet, le désarmant. Il récupéra la faux de la mort de la femme, attaqua le diable. Celui-ci esquiva, puis alla attaquer non pas l'argenté, mais la dorée, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, bloqua un peu tard et fut repoussée, lâchant la faux décorée d'un crane. Le démon s'en saisit, et l'attaqua. Bloquée contre un mur, elle ne put esquiver le coup. _

_ Son sang se répandit sur le sol et la paroi, tandis que son corps tombait, un rictus apeuré figé à jamais sur le visage.  
_

_ Ivre de rage et de douleur, Undertaker, __qui n'avait rien pu faire pour la protéger, fonça sur le diable, l'attaquant sans se soucier des coups qu'il recevait, mu par l'énergie du désespoir. Alors qu'il assénait le coup fatal au démon, celui-ci, dans un dernier sursaut de vitalité, lui trancha la gorge. Sa vue devient floue, ses pensées s'emmêlèrent, tout devint noir. Il __s'effondra__ lourdement._

Il serrait douloureusement ses main contre son visage. Une larme roula, libérée de sa prison par le souvenir de ce jour. Le jour où il avait perdu l'être qui lui était le plus cher.

_Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, et avait été pris du fol espoir qu'elle serait toujours vivante, sauvée in extremis. Mais cette divagation s'arrêta net lorsqu'on lui mit entre les mains une médaille funéraire. Une médaille à son nom, incrustée d'une mèche de cheveux blonds._

_ On l'avait laissé le temps qu'il s'habille, puis on l'avait prévenu des funérailles. Comme une âme errante, il se rendit à la chapelle du QG._

_ Elle était là, dormant du dernier sommeil, les yeux clos, le visage neutre. Sa peau était livides, ses cheveux d'or répandus autour de sa tête comme une auréole. Elle portait une simple robe blanche, et on avait rempli le cercueil de lys immaculés. On aurait dit un ange._

_ Il resta stoïque tout le long de la cérémonie, puis, lorsque tout le monde fut parti, il s'écroula au pied de la tombe. _

_ Jamais il ne pleura autant que ce jour là._

Il se releva, essuya ses yeux, légèrement embués. Il déambula jusqu'à la fenêtre, appuya son front contre le verre glacé. C'est en la voyant ainsi, vierge immaculée, blanche colombe qui ne se réveillerait jamais, qu'était venu l'idée d'accompagner les gens dans leur dernier sommeil. Un repentir, en somme. Puis il avait commencé à penser qu'il aurait peut-être pu la faire revivre. Ainsi était née son obsession malsaine sur la question de la résurrection.

Il porta machinalement la main à sa médaille, et ne la trouvant pas, il se rappela que c'était le jeune Compte qui la lui avait prise.

Il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que c'était son plus précieux trésor. Et il comptait bien le récupérer.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous remercie d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !**


End file.
